The Divinity
by EriAD
Summary: AU - She wanted to find it, he thought it was an adventure.


**Prologue -** Newton's Law

"Can't you put down the price a tiny bit?"

Her voice was unusually high pitched, a sweet tone rolling off her tongue. Her hazel eyes were wide and innocent, almost watering at the edges and she completed the look with a pout. It might have been described wholly as 'The Puppy Dog Look', something many a men had fallen prey too. Something most had a weakness to; However, her target had built up at immunity, thoroughly ignoring this (despite the fact that sort of thing could mean violence) and merely gave a sort of expecting look, leaning into his chair,"I've gotta make a life too y'know; How do think I make money? And fine, if you don't want the informatio--"

The sentence was rather rudely interrupted as the sound of coins and notes slamming against the hard wood of the tavern table. Her face had turned from her formly 'Puppy Dog Look' had turned into some sort of malicious glare, perhaps hinting at the thought she was slightly unhappy and rather ripped off. The information dealer perhaps seemed this, his throat giving out a deranged whimper before he coughed to keep himself calm. His voice seemed a little panicked and high pitched; After all, this was the point he usually got bludgeoned over the head or his long nose severely broken by the orange-haired payer's fist,"You know about the Divinity, right?"

There was a quick and impatient nod, followed by a roll of the eyes. The payer smashed her palms against the table in a style reminiscent of court days in Phoenix Wright, glancing up at him,"I know about that. Everyone does; Those crazy stories about something that was a cure for all things, something that holds power and the secrets of the world. You go over this with me every time I come to you for information. This ain't one of your massive tales; Just get on with it."

It was seemingly true. In these times, things were not doing wonderfully. Of course, in fanfictions the world never really tends to be doing well.

"Y-yes," he managed to stutter, sweating profusely over her reign of glaring, coughing slightly in attempt to calm himself and his rather varying tone of voice,"Well, I've heard information that someone might have something can help find it."

The one-with-the-long-nose was now visibly grinning, his confidence shooting up now. He could see his customer perking up, her eyes suddenly attentive and gleaming. She was always like this; He knew his customer loved information specifying the divinity. Anyone did; Something that everyone was searching for, everyone was after it. That meant selling information was a rather wealthy at these times, anyone itching for something to give anyway anything. He'd always been 'talented' at stories... Just now he had to make sure they were real, find them out. Of course, he'd made a slight mistake of telling a small lie (Of great proportions) to the very orange haired customer who was visiting him now. He could still remember the pain, and perhaps had an old scar or two,"Ever heard of Buggy?"

An awkward silence ensued after that. One could have sworn a tumbleweed or two sally fourthed past, drifting across the bar. Both faces were eager for different reasons. However, she broke into laughter, rather loudly and mockingly. As she continued in her fits of giggles she managed to say,"B-Bu-Buggy? Seriously, _him_? Isn't he... Technically small fry? He's barely anything, and have you seen his nos--."

"Shuush!"

He yelped rather loudly then, in offense maybe. A small blush on his face, perhaps slightly embarrassed and his voice now approaching to dangerously low,"But you know who he used to know. The connections... It doesn't hurt to check it out."

There was another silence, however this one was more thought provoking. Her face was pensive for a few seconds, pouting slightly. However getting up, walking towards the door now, rather silently until,"It'll hurt for you."

It seemed slightly cryptic momentarily. The information dealer suddenly recoiled, yelping loudly,"W-what!?! Nami!! What do you mean!?!"

A hollow giggle erupted from her mouth as she was just about to learn the bar, one crowded with many people. Just a day in the life of a treasure hunter, she would suppose,"Oh, you know what'll happen if this information is incorrect. Elementary my dear Usopp, what goes around comes around."

* * *

A/N: There goes the Prologue. I just feel like jumping off several high bridges, it was difficult to type. This'll be my first, 'epic' story most correctly. I've done a little before, but I've noticed that One Piece is severely lacking in fanfiction series (There are some, but...).

It's not that good. I didn't think it'd be so hard, and now by the end of this I think I'm internally bleeding. It'll be a series, I've got a rough idea. It'll be LuffyxNami. It's AU, so it's rather difficult to keep the characters in character. Alas.


End file.
